swrp_the_lego_star_wars_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
SWRP: The Lego Star Wars RP Wiki
Welcome to the SWRP: The Lego Star War Roleplay Welcome to the Lego Star Wars Roleplay! Here, we enjoy new visitors! Have a great time going through this Wiki! SWRP has been going for multiple years. It began under SandCheerios on the Lego Star Wars gallery, which has since been deleted. Today, SWRP has been moved to Mocpages and is now under the leadership of Jedimaster0310. SWRP: The Rules. ☀How to Role Play Role Play (RP) is done through comments and creations posted back and forth between players. Every RP post, whether creation or comment, begins with (RP) and ends with (RP Over) or some variation of that system. If your RP takes up more than a comment/creation, just end the first segment with (RP to be continued) and begin the second segment with (RP continued). When this happens, the segments are looked upon as one RP post. Role Play creations are written like a story, in first person. (Ex. I walked through the door.) RP comments are often written as messages, also in first person (Ex. Dear Dave, I need backup), but they can also be stories, like creations are. Getting Started When you join SWRP, you will want to have your own SWRP character. This character will represent you throughout the RP, so give it lots of thought. First, build your character. Edits, LDD, and other similar programs are fully acceptable. Once you’ve built your minifig, give some information on him/her. This will usually include name, age, homeworld, faction (what club he/she is in, if any), personality, and a backstory (What has their life so far been like?). Give them some basic gear, like designing an extra outfit, and specify what weapon and vehicle (if any) they have. Do they use a blaster and a speeder? Or maybe they use a lightsaber and fly an X-Wing! The options are endless! Choose a planet where you will start (if you don’t specify one, you’ll start on your character’s homeworld) and you’re done! You can have as many characters as you like, but it is suggested you keep it at a manageable amount. Most players are limited to one Force user, so choose carefully how you use one if you make it. Only the most experienced players will be granted permission to freely make Force user characters. If you would like permission to make an extra Force user, ask the director to make sure you are allowed. Credits Credits (represented by a capital C) are the money used in Star Wars. When you start out with a character, he/she will receive 10,000 credits. Every Friday from then on, he/she will receive 2,000C. Credits are spent on items in SWRP. The end of this guide will sell only a few items; anything else must be bought from other users. If you want to earn more credits each week, you could start your own company or get a job working at someone else’s company. This will be explained later. To buy things, simply comment on the creation in which the item you desire is being sold, stating your purchase. Now, subtract the item’s price from your total credits, and it’s yours! You will also need to post this information at the end of your comment buying the item. (Ex. I’ll buy one speederbike. 12,000C–10,000C=2,000C). Companies Sometimes, the 2,000C a week isn’t good enough. So, you could start your own company. Simply purchase a company permit from the end of this guide to start and run your own business. Your company could do anything: mining, farming, sell weapons, sell ships, sell technology, anything! However, it can only serve one purpose. A single company cannot run two mines, or sell both ships and weapons. For that, you must have multiple companies. Buying and Selling from Your Own Companies and the Guide In order to make credits flow naturally between users and prevent an overabundance of credits, leading to unrealistically large armies, a few important regulations must exist. The most important is that you can only buy from the most recent guide post if you're buying from the guide, to ensure that the director and council can easily keep track of money spent there to redistribute it into circulation if needed. The other rule is that all purchases you make from your own stores must be reported at the Guide, for the same reason. Jobs Maybe you don’t want to go through the expense of buying a company permit, or the work of running a company. Then you can work for companies! For instance, you can work for a weapons company designing and selling weapons. The proceeds from these sales go to the company owner (your boss), but you get paid by the owner for your services. You can be paid periodically, or by the number of sales, or other ways depending on your boss. Other, less respectable, jobs could include: bounty hunter, assassin, thief, pirate, or smuggler. Armies and Clubs A club is an army in SWRP. For example, the club Blood Red Mandalorians (BRM) is a Mandalorian army group in SWRP. Whenever a new user joins a club, the leader gets 50,000 credits to spend as they wish, as well as one frigate, one squadron of basic starfighters, and one phalanx of basic troops. When you join a club, your character automatically receives the standard gear for that club. If your character leaves the club, they lose the gear; if the club closes, they may keep the gear. A bounty hunter group does not benefit from these things. They are seen only as a loose alliance of characters and are not considered a true club. Factions and Clubs In any given time period in SWRP, there are four main factions: the light side group of that time (like the Republic), the dark side group (such as the Separatists), the Black Sun Crime Syndicate, and the Mandalorians. When a user creates a character, they may choose to join one of the factions. Each faction’s leadership (usually non-player characters like Leia Organa and Mon Mothma) will be represented by a single user. There are no individual clubs within these factions. For example, there is only one Empire, the Empire faction. Your only option to play as an Imperial is to join the faction, as there are no player-created clubs allowed from the major light and dark factions. Black Sun and the Mandalorians function slightly differently. They consist of both a central NPC organization and player clubs created to join the faction as well. Joining a club into Black Sun doesn’t guarantee it defense or support necessarily, but it gives it a much broader range of influence and contacts, and thus, more jobs, extremely important to bounty hunters and other criminals. The Mandalorians follow a very strict heritage and code. These clubs are allowed to do as they please, including wage wars against other Mandalorians and make alliances (although they still aren't guaranteed aid), unless the Mandal’or (their “king”) gives other orders to them, which he will do to gain glory for and preserve their culture and people. Mandalorians are expected to follow the Mandal’or and their traditions or they may be cast off from their people. Other independent clubs outside of the factions (created by players) may exist as well, and these clubs are free to act without the restraint of faction leadership, fighting and allying other clubs as they see fit. But these clubs face different difficulties: they may lack the control of a leader factions such as the Empire have, but they also lack the resources of the major factions. Tactics and intelligent use of resources are key for independent clubs in a galaxy dominated by far larger organizations. Claiming Territory Clubs are allowed to claim territory for themselves, usually for resources. Claiming is simple: a club member must post that the club is claiming a specific territory, and, if it is unclaimed, it will become owned by the club. It is suggested that you claim an entire system, as it is easier to keep track of systems than individual planets. Whole systems also hold more resources than a single planet. If a club defeats an enemy club defending a planet or system, they may either claim the territory or leave it open for others to take. Battling Battling is done by posting RP stories back and forth about the fighting. For example, one player may post about conquering a base, then another may post about taking it back. Battling can also be done in the comments of RP posts. This is mainly used for short RPs or dialogue in response to something that occurred in the RP you are commenting on. Activity Modes SWRP is built for everyone but primarily teens and adults. We understand that adults and most teens have busy lives outside of MOCpages, and SWRP isn't exactly your top priority. We also understand that not everyone wants to fight mindless wars and some would rather focus on stories. So, we offer two activity modes, Active or Passive, for user created clubs, even those within the Mandalorian or Black Sun factions. In active mode, a club is free to attack whoever they please, whenever they please, but they may be attacked at any time. In passive mode, a club can't be attacked without the leader's permission (for example, for planned story purposes) but they also can't attack other clubs without permission. A club must wait at least three days after switching activity modes to switch again, and they may not switch in the middle of an unplanned conflict (so as to avoid attacks). Killing Characters You may not kill another player’s character without their permission. This includes both Role Playing characters and other named characters. For instance, you could kill a random guard but you can’t kill a character’s sidekick. Stealing and Hijacking While you may not steal credits from another character or club (without their prior permission), you are allowed to hijack ships from another faction. You may even hijack ships from NPCs, but do so in moderation, and only if necessary. You may also take over cloning facilities and mines from other factions and, again, in moderation, NPCs. Hacking and AI Systems For the purposes of SWRP, the older an AI, the more experienced (and thus better) it is. AIs exist to aid management of assets, coordinate troop and ship movements, provide information, create viruses and firewalls to protect computers, and other managerial tasks. AIs are not able to hack or actively stop hacking. In order to hack, you must buy troops and designate them as hackers. Timeline SWRP follows the standard Star Wars timeline, using the Battle of Yavin as a baseline measurement for dates. BBY is for years Before the Battle of Yavin, while ABY is years After the Battle of Yavin. The following major galactic events form the heart of the timeline across the RP, although play may still focus on years not listed. - Episode I: The Phantom Menace- 32 BBY - Episode II: Attack of the Clones- 22 BBY - Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series- 22 BBY- 19 BBY - Episode III: Revenge of the Sith- 19 BBY - Star Wars Rebels TV series- 5 BBY-? - Rogue One: A Star Wars Story- 0 BBY - Episode IV: A New Hope- 0 BBY - Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back- 3 ABY - Episode VI: Return of the Jedi- 4 ABY - Episode VII: The Force Awakens- 34 ABY - Episode VIII: The Last Jedi- 34 ABY Keep in mind that information, locations, and characters that do not contradict the Star Wars canon are considered valid in SWRP. Whether or not they appeared in a source that is canon as a whole does not matter. Any and all parts of Star Wars sources may be considered canon in SWRP as long as that information doesn’t go against the established history of Star Wars. Eras While SWRP will focus on a specific year for most players, anyone may post an RP set in any year at any time, but you MUST specify the year it occurs in. While it is preferred and highly encouraged that you stick to the focused year, you will not be stopped from posting stories in other time periods, such as for backstory. Unplanned wars may NOT occur outside the focused area: any fighting involving player clubs outside of the focused year MUST be planned beforehand so as to eliminate arguments about a time the moderators aren't currently working with. Bottom line: all RPs outside of the focus era are considered to be passive mode and should be used for story purposes rather than fighting. Shop (you may buy these items from the SWRP shop post) - Company Permit (used for businesses, mines, and farms): 20,000C - Phalanx of Troops (1,000 soldiers): 100,000C - Cloning Facility (gives 1,000 troops each real life month): 1,000,000C Mining and Farming In order to make items containing various materials, or even supply your army, you must either buy them or mine/farm them. To mine/farm a material, you must buy a company permit for the production facility. Then, simply say where the facility is and what it harvests, and you’re done! If it’s on an enemy planet, remember to station troops there for defense! This is a guide to how much of each material you get each real life week from mines or farms. Basic metals, alloys, and materials (like titanium, durasteel, and plastoid) and food products are considered to be unlimited from one mine or farm business, to make it easier to access for all users. - Beskar and Cortosis: 1 ton - Other rare materials (like Kyber crystals or extra quantities of rare metals for uses other than making into alloy for building materials, such as for making weapons): 2 tons - Rare Resource (Kolto on Manaan, bacta on Thyferra, etc.) Farm: 4 tons Baseline Prices for Player Shops To keep players from creating a major imbalance in the game, the council has researched prices of various Star Wars items and created this baseline price list for player-run shops. It is required that your shop prices (before any kind of sale or discount, which must be reasonable) be in the ballpark of these baselines. Your prices may vary a bit, but they should be somewhere around these prices before limited time sales or promotional offers. Ships (classes based on the Anaxes War College system) Corvette: 200,000c Frigate: 300,000c Cruiser: 500,000c Heavy Cruiser: 650,000c Star Destroyer: 800,000c Battle Cruiser: 900,000c Dreadnaught: 1,000,000c Superweapon (not Death Star level, think a REALLY big, really dangerous version of a dreadnaught): 5,000,000C Shields Planetary Ray Shield: 750,000C Handheld Ray Shield: 400C Planetary Particle Shield: 550,000C Handheld Particle Shield: 350C Weapons Blaster Pistol: 200C Blaster: 550C Blaster Rifle: 900C Vibroblade (knife size): 100C Vibrosword: 300C Armor Light Armor (think plastoid, like clones wear): 550C Medium Armor (thin and basic metal armor): 900C Heavy Armor (high quality metal armor): 1,500C Mandalorian Armor (basically medium armor includes small amounts of beskar to make it highly protective): 2,000C To be clear, not every shop will sell these items, and certain items (like Mandalorian armor) require specific supplies (beskar) before you can sell it. These are just meant to give a general idea of a fair price. If you have any questions on whether a price for something we missed is fair, don't hesitate to ask! Custom Species, Ores, and Planets Custom ores are not allowed in SWRP, as they are difficult to regulate and ensure fairness. New alloys of existing ores, however, are allowed, but you must check with the director of SWRP to make sure they are fair and valid. Custom, player-designed species and planets must also be verified by the leader before they can be used. You must ask the creator of a custom species if you wish to use that species for a character, sidekick, or military forces. Loopholes Any player who finds a loophole in the rules (one posing a potential problem) and reports it will receive a reward of 5,000C (for minor issues) to 200,000C (for potentially debilitating issues), to be added to the credit account of one character of their choice (it can also be split between characters, if you choose). Exploitation of loopholes is a punishable offense (see below). Punishments If you break the rules or otherwise misbehave (exploiting loopholes, making characters you don’t have the right to make, etc.), various punishments will be handed down by the director or the advisory council. Your rights to various actions (making more characters, running a shop, etc.) may be suspended or revoked if you misbehave, so be mindful of your actions and be sure to follow the rules at all times. Your first offense will earn a warning in the form of a kick from the group. You can always rejoin, the kick is just to ensure you get the warning. Reasoning behind and information on punishments can be located in the discipline thread. Subsequent offenses will receive punishment if the victim presses charges. Punishments can include locks from specific actions (character creation, club creation, etc.), suspension from participation (not being allowed to post anything in the group except comments; no RPs, characters, clubs, etc.), or, in extreme cases, a ban from the group. In the case of a trial being required for disputes, the involved parties should notify either the director or a councilor and arrangements will be made to deal with the dispute. Offenses not against a specific user but rather, against the game and group rules themselves, will receive punishments as the director or advisors (whoever is handling the case) see fit. Below is a baseline (actual punishments may vary a bit) for various offenses and their punishments. - Repeated creation of characters without permission (extra Force users, custom species without permission, etc. as an ongoing problem)- 1 week suspension of character creation for second offense, increasing by at least 3 days for each subsequent offense. - Commenting in a thread that is not supposed to be commented in by anyone outside of the council (such as the discipline or invalidity info threads)- usually will just be a warning, but could be a 1 day suspension for frequent offenses, increasing by at least 1 day for each subsequent offense. - Rudeness to other players- will vary based on severity and frequency of offense, but will typically be a warning and reminder to stop. In extreme cases, such as frequent or extreme rudeness or harassment, this could warrant a suspension or permanent ban from the group. - Inappropriate language- will vary based on severity and frequency of offense, but will typically be a warning and reminder to stop. In extreme cases, such as frequent or extreme use of inappropriate language, this could warrant suspension or permanent ban from the group. - Insubordination (disrespect to director or councilor(s); this doesn’t mean you have to agree, but you must remain respectful to the leadership at all times, just like you would to any other leader)- will range anywhere from a warning (minor offenses) to a suspension from the group (frequent offenses; will last about a day per offense) to a full on ban (absolute refusal to obey that disrupts the game) - Disobeying of a suspension (participation before the allowed time)- 1 day added to the suspension for each offense or, in extreme cases involving a consistent and utter refusal to obey, a ban from the group. - Exploitation of a loophole (this includes telling someone else about a loophole; if they exploit it, you will be punished the same)- will vary by offense. No less than a 3 day suspension for minor offenses and no less than 1 month for major offenses I know these may seem harsh, but many of these basic rules and punishments have been used for quite a while on Lego.com (with a much younger age group than here) and have proven both fair and effective. Only those who consistently break the rules will truly be in danger, as most players don’t break the rules often and thus receive a warning most of the time. Very few players have ever been suspended from privileges for longer than a few days, and less than a handful have been banned from the game. This list exists not to intimidate you, but to ensure that you know what the approximate consequences of rule breaking can be. Follow the rules, and you will never need to worry about this list again. The SWRP Logo! Category:Browse